Crushed
by dragonmaiden50
Summary: Chizu life is ended violently and she regrets not telling the man she loves how she feels. note: this is an OC Chizu, not the girl who's in love with Inoue.


CRUSHED

Rating: T *for swearing and some violence

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. I'm not making money from this story. It's just for fun.

I died as I lived, doing nothing. I sat in the park, waiting for my friend Inoue to come. We were going to mall. It was a normal day, in a boring normal life. So of course, something had to come along to fuck it up.

I had been able to sense sprits sense I was two years old. Most spirit energies I felt were weak, timid souls wandering around until they passed on. But there were others. The large menacing ones that left carnage in their wake and the strong ones that moved so fast it made me dizzy to focus on them.

The hair on the back of my neck stood on end, and a long shiver went through my body. Then there were the ones I hated the most, the strong, large menacing ones. I looked in the direction of the energy I could feel and watched an old maple get pushed out of the way by some invisible monster. Without hesitation, I bolted in the opposite direction. The spirit I felt pursued eagerly, shaking the ground as I ran full tilt through trees and flower beds. The power behind me enjoyed the chase, and I felt a definite smugness coming from it. A stitch was slowly starting to grow in my side, making me pant. I couldn't keep up this sprint forever.

I tripped. I always knew my klutziness would do me in one day. I hit the ground hard and before I could get up something heavy landed on my back, knocking the wind from my lungs. The weight on me got heavier, and I heard something within me snap. If there was any air in my lungs, I would have screamed. The pain was unbearable. Something warm and sticky started to flow from beneath me. I tried desperately to push the force off me, but it was too strong. The energy felt humorous and pushed down harder. My vision faded and I passed out.

When I came to, the first thing I noticed was that I was staring at myself. My body lay limp on the ground, eyes wide and a small pool of blood beneath it. The second thing I noticed was a small chain hanging from my chest. My face paled considerably. I was dead.

"FUCK!!!"

What the hell!? I was only 16. I wasn't supposed to die until I was an old lady. My family would be heart broken if I died. I couldn't die. This was a dream. I would wake up and mom would be yelling at me for sleeping through my alarm again. Please wake up god damn it!

I didn't.

A large commotion caught my attention. A man stood about ten feet before me fighting with a huge monster that looked like a bull with claws. His hair was a brilliant red, and he held an odd shaped sword that was black and silver. He glanced back at my terrified eyes. It was a worried, compassionate glance, which turned to fury when it saw the chain in my chest.

"Damn it hollow, you killed her!" he screamed, looking back at the enemy.

I ran. I like to think I'm not a coward. But when a large man, with a powerful aura confirms the fact that you were just killed by a huge monster that defies the laws of sanity, the only thing that works is instinct. Mine told me to run.

It was well out of the park and away, before I felt my killers spirit energy end abruptly. The man must have killed it. I stopped and breathed a small sigh of relief. At least I didn't have to worry about it coming after me. I slouched against a nearby fence and slid to the ground.

I was dead. I accepted that fact. So now what? What happens after your dead? I stared up at the blue sky, and bit back tears. I wouldn't cry. The last time I had cried was when Dad left. I had been six. I would not cry, not even for my own lost life.

I had had so much I wanted to do. I had wanted to graduate from high school, finished college, get married, and have kids. It wasn't like I had asked for much. I hadn't even spoken to _him._ The boy I'd had a crush on sense I was twelve. Now I would never know if he liked me, or at least if he noticed me.

I habitually recalled the day he'd smiled at me. I had been sitting at my desk reading manga when someone embraced me from behind; a large pair of boobs pressing into the back of my head.

"Happy Birthday Chizu!" said Inoue happily, "I made you your special birthday lunch." I had paled at that remark. Inoue's food could be questionable.

"Oh thanks. I can't wait," I lied.

At lunch Inoue had dragged me from my usual spot beneath an oak tree to the roof where she presented me with what might have been an attempt at a cupcake. She was probably the only person in the whole school that I considered a friend. She hated that I was always so drawn back from the other girls in our class, and took every opportunity to get me to be social. Her friends sang me happy birthday and I gingerly took a bite of my 'lunch.' It wasn't too bad, and I figured I could stomach it for Inoue's sake.

When lunch ended we made our way down the stairs to class. That's when my klutziness kicked in and pushed me down the stairs. A long, strong arm had caught me and carefully pulled me back into an upright position. I looked up to see my rescuer as none other than the boy I had secretly loved for four years.

"Be careful," said Ichigo and allowed his cold scowl to soften into a warm smile.

It had been three days since I had died. I had gone to my house the night before and kissed Mom and my brother goodbye. They were sleeping together, probably needing each others comfort in their mourning.

Today I stood before his home. I was going to tell him how I felt, even if he couldn't hear or see me. I carefully slipped through the front door, very aware that moving a door would look very odd to a human who couldn't see me. Thankfully, no one was in the living room. I waited a minute to get my bearings before ascending the stairs.

I peaked cautiously through a crack in the first door I came to. A young girl with short brown hair was sitting on her bed making a tiny shirt for her teddy bear. I crept further down the hall. The next door had a number 15 on it and was securely closed. I opened it enough to pear into the room.

He sat at his desk with his back turned to me. Quiet as a mouse, I slipped inside and closed the door. Now that I was actually here, I wasn't quite sure how to proceed. I walked over and stood behind him.

"Ichigo I…" The orange haired boy stiffened and swiveled around to face me. His reaction startled me and I let out a squeak as I jumped back.

"Chizu!? Where did you come from?" asked Ichigo.

"I…um….I just came through the front door. I didn't know you'd be able to see me." The butterflies in my stomach felt like they were throwing a party.

"You died. Renji told me about it. Inoue was so upset," he said before asking, "So, why are you here?"

"I…I…Ichigo…" Brain freeze. Say something stupid! This is what you came here for!

"Ichigo I have always had feelings for you and…I was never able to tell you so I thought…I needed to tell you or else I was always going to regret not saying it." She sighed heavily before continuing. "I've always loved you, but I was such an idiot. I was always afraid."

Ichigo was shocked at first, but then his eyes softened. He got up from the chair and hugged me. The action left me momentarily stunned. All I could think was how warm he was. I allowed my arms to wrap around him, returning the embrace. He smelled like fresh picked strawberries. The heavenly aroma was like an antidote for my hardened heart, and I allowed myself to do something I hadn't done in ten years. I cried. I stood there in the arms of the boy I loved and cried. He let me dampen his shoulder, and even rubbed my back comfortingly. I finally pulled away and wiped my eyes.

"It's okay Chizu. I'm glad you told me," said Ichigo, "Now I'm going to help you. This is a secret I've had for a while." He reached down and pushed a small charm with a skull on it to his chest. His body separated from him, falling limply on the bed. To say I was surprised was an understatement. In front of me stood Ichigo in a black uniform with a huge black sword over his back. But what caught me the most was the overwhelming power that emitted from him.

"I'm a shinigami or soul reaper. I help destroy hollows, like the one that killed you, and lead souls to Soul Society so they can rest in peace." He allowed this to absorb. "And now I'm going to help you pass on Chizu."

I nodded. "Thank you Ichigo," I said before leaning forward and planting a small kiss on his lips. He pulled off his sword and gently pushed the butt of it against my forehead.

Passing on was like your first kiss. You're scared and nervous, but at the same time it feels like your whole body is warm and alive.

The tiny black butterfly drifted out of Ichigo's window and up before disappearing. He watched it go before slipping back into his body. He gently touched his lips where she had kissed him. His heart hurt at the lost of a friend, even one he had barely known.

"Good Luck Chizu," he murmured.

END

Sorry that the end is so sad. I've had this idea in my head for almost three days and it was begging to be written. Hope you like it and if you see something wrong tell me so I can fix it. Thanks!!!


End file.
